


Oblivious Soulmate

by WeasleyObsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fire, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Kissing, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One True Pairing, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyObsession/pseuds/WeasleyObsession
Summary: When you come of age, you’re able to speak to your soulmate telepathically. Molly has been trying all day with Arthur on his 17th birthday, but has yet to get through to him. She is getting rather worried and tries one last time for the night.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley & Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Oblivious Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble about Arthur and Molly finding out they are soulmates. Inspired by a prompt from the “Weasleys, Witches, and Writers” Facebook page.
> 
> Please drop a review!
> 
> Prompt: When you come of age, you’re able to speak to your soulmate telepathically. Character A has just turned 17, and Character B says hello.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

The Gryffindor common room held very few students this late at night with it being a Monday. The fire still crackled to warm the handful of students scattered on the furniture. Molly rested her legs across Arthur’s lap on the couch while he tinkered with a Muggle flashlight he received as a birthday present that morning. He held his wand loosely between his teeth while he was in deep concentration.

Since midnight the night before, Molly had tried communicating with her boyfriend without actually speaking, but she never got a response - or any indication that he had heard her, for that matter. She slowly began losing hope as the day progressed. See, as soon as Arthur turned seventeen, he should have been able to hear her trying to communicate with him through her thoughts if they were soulmates.

Although they were young and had only been dating for a year and a half now, she was deeply in love with him, and as far as she could tell, he felt the same way about her. She had been absolutely certain they were soulmates up until this point. Even if he ended up not being her soulmate, she would not want anything more than to spend the rest of her life with Arthur Weasley.

As she watched him take apart the flashlight, she figured she would give it one last try for the night.

 _“Arthur?”_ Molly thought, staring intently at her boyfriend.

“Yes?” he asked aloud, still tinkering with the flashlight. Molly’s heart skipped a beat, but this could’ve been a fluke, a mere coincidence; she needed better confirmation.

_“Happy birthday again.”_

“Thank you,” he mumbled as he continued paying more attention to disassembling the device than to Molly. He took his wand out of his mouth and began randomly tapping various pieces of the flashlight. “Spending it with you made it all the better.”

Molly’s heart began to race and she couldn’t help but smile. _“I love you.”_

Stopping for a second, Arthur glanced over at her. Blue eyes met brown, and he said, “I love you, too.”

Even though Arthur hadn’t realized what was happening yet, Molly was absolutely bubbling with almost uncontrollable excitement.

“Arthur,” Arthur’s thirteen-year-old brother, Neil, said from a nearby armchair, “who are you talking to?”

“Molly…obviously,” Arthur replied, looking at Neil like this should be the most logical answer. He stuck his wand between his teeth again and returned to his work.

 _“Look at me,”_ Molly thought to Arthur. He looked at her. She quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him. _“You really are oblivious, aren’t you?”_

For several long seconds, all Arthur did was stare at her through narrowed eyes. Then, suddenly, his eyes shot wide open and his wand rolled onto his lap as his mouth went slightly agape.

“I knew it!” he exclaimed, beaming now. _“I knew you were the only one for me!”_

Grabbing her legs, he pulled Molly onto his lap. She let out a surprised yelp. The pieces of the flashlight and his wand scattered forgotten on the floor.

“Soulmates,” he murmured, looking up into her eyes.

She smiled down at him. “Soulmates.”

As they kissed, Molly’s recent uncertainty washed away. She had already known it would take a lot for them to break up, but now she knew nothing ever could. Unlike most of her friends, the boyfriend she had now would be the person she spent the rest of her life with, and nothing could ever make her happier.


End file.
